A Night to Remember
by Alexandra I
Summary: Alternative reality: Christian never met Elena. Instead, he goes to college and his life takes an interesting turn as he is introduced to the BDSM lifestyle while studying there. Anastasia is only a year younger than Christian when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, hope you like this new story of mine!**

 **As always, I am humbly grateful for your feedback :)**

* * *

My chest feels tight at the thought of going to college and leaving my family. I know it's no big deal, Eliot is at college too, and they genuinely want the best for me but I can't help it, it's there.

I remember a while back when I opened the letter from UCLA in which they accepted me, their eyes sparkled. I applied just for their sake, without the intention of actually being accepted. That day it was like a knife going through my heart. I never intended to leave them. This is where I belong. With my mother and father. And my sister. My adopted family. I only just got used to them and now I have to leave? _Fuck that!_

I exhale hard. I still hear my mothers' words, it's time I spread my wings and do something for myself. Don't they know all I ever wanted was a family? Love? And now that I've got that I have to move out? Stay in the dorms with fuck knows who? Being open to assaults again?

And my leaving gift? I didn't even want that! Fuck, why did they think giving me a Porsche would make everything better? It's a fucking car. I don't care about the money. I'm nineteen, I know, but I've missed out on love, parents, people I can trust in my life. Fuck money. I want _them_. I'm not embarrassed to say how much I love them. They are my life. I owe everything I am to my mother and father. Of course, I won't ever say all this emotional stuff out loud. I'm very much closed off, but it doesn't always work like that.

 _Shit!_ I wipe a stray tear from my face and look away. They are both standing in front of me. My mother is crying openly and my father does just like I do. He wipes his tears and clears his throat.

"Oh for God's sake, you're only going to be a short flight away from here."

"It's okay, Carrick. It's okay to love him and not want to let go."

"Mom, please… Dad, I don't have to go. I'd rather be here, with you. What if something happens to you?"

 _Stop begging, Christian!_

"Don't you worry about us, honey." mom interjects. "You've worried enough all your life. We're the ones who should be taking care of you. College is the next step, Christian."

"Son, don't be afraid to embrace life. I know you'll do good."

My father embraces me and the tears keep flowing. Suddenly, it all comes back to me; the day I saw them, the moment they took me in; I remember it like it was yesterday. They loved me from day one, never doubted me for a moment and I know I wasn't an easy person to love. I didn't trust them, I didn't trust anyone. I thought they'd be like the others.

Mia, my little sister, first broke through my wall. Her love set me free, I keep telling her. Not sure she understands, though. She never experienced what I did, and God forbid she ever does. I'd kill anyone for her, I'm not afraid to go to prison.

I feel my mothers' arms around us now and hear the sound of her sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you, Christian. I'm going to miss you so much."

I swallow the lump in my throat before talking.

"Mom, I don't have to go," I pull back and look at them both.

"Grace, we are not making it easy for him." my father clears his throat again. "Let go."

"No, never let go, dad!" I blurt out and embrace him again while I'm now openly crying. "Never let go." I whisper.

"I won't, son. I won't! I'll be here whenever you need me. And if you decide college is not for you, just come back home. Don't think you have to prove something to us. You know we love you no matter what."

I just nod. I can't talk.

 _Get a grip of yourself, Christian!_

I clear my throat a few times and pull back at arms length, looking at them.

"Even if this is our last goodbye, I'll still cherish every second spent with you…" I can't finish the sentence; my wobbly voice deserts me completely. Again, I end up sobbing in their arms.

"Hush now, Christian.." my mom scolds me gently.

We stand like this for a while, loving each other with tears, when we hear Mia yelling my name from the top of the stairs.

"Christian! Christian!"

My little sister runs downstairs and it's a rather awkward moment. We all try to act as if nothing's going on.

"Are you going now?" she stands in front of me, looking at me with her big as marbles, blue eyes.

"Yes I am." I smile.

"Your college is in Los Angeles, right? That's like what, two - three hours on a plane?"

"Yes."

"So why are you all crying?" she looks at us confused.

"You are right." I regard my parents, who are also amazed at my thirteen-year-old sister's observation. "No more crying. Let's do this."

I give Mia a kiss goodbye and cuddle her so tight until she can't breathe. Then I take my bag and go outside. They all follow.

I place my bag on the front seat in my brand new red Porsche and without further delay I get inside. I sniffle and I inhale deeply.

"Mom, dad. I love you. And I'll see you for dinner."

They both smile. I've always loved making them smile.

"Feel free to come anytime with your new friends. I want to meet all of them."

I ignite the car and take off, waving at them. I'm only an hour's drive from home. I know they won't leave me. But I can't say it doesn't hurt. My chest feels tight. With having a real family, that's a feeling I'll never get over.

* * *

It's my first day at college; I'm not nervous, or afraid, or anything. I'm just alone. Like I often feel. But this time, with a mother and a father standing proud beside me. And by god, I will not fail them.

Having parked my Porsche in the parking lot, I take my bag and put the long strap across my shoulder. I look around, raking my fingers through my hair, and I head for the building that will be my home for the next three years. _Fuck!_ Three years!

"You little fuck! You think you are cool? Eh?"

I keep walking but I notice in the periphery of my eye a couple of guys pushing someone, shoving him to the ground. I glance casually at them. I make sure I'm always aware of my surroundings, see what's going on. Bullies always get my attention and I'm not afraid to fight back. _Dammit!_ I feel my testosterones working overtime again. I feel them each time the memory comes back.

"Hey, you! Yes you! Get over here!"

I stop. Now they are talking to me.

 _Breathe through the emotions, Christian!_ I hear my mother's voice in my head. She's said that to me so many times. My hands clench into fists but my face is blank. I show no fear. _Because there isn't any._

"What are you looking at? Get your ass right over here you little piece of shit!"

I drop my bag next to my feet and start walking towards them. It seems that they belong to some fraternity because of the Greek letters on their upper arm. To me, they could be uniformed policeman, I wouldn't give a damn. The guy that's on the ground, a freshman just like me, is punched in his stomach; he can barely breathe. He's convulsing, gasping for air.

I reach them and as I stop, I look at their eyes rather impassively.

"Apologize."

I don't want my voice threatening, I want it calm. _Is it calm?_ Fuck me if I know.

Out of all the emotions out there, they surprise me when they start laughing. Deliberately, I see. They are gathering the crowd.

"Bob, this guy could cut it for our fraternity. He has balls, I tell you."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets see!"

At the same time they both swing and punch my stomach like it's their punching bag. Unlucky for them, the kickboxing I've been practising for the past eight years, an extremely efficient technique when used in real life situations has helped my stomach become as hard as iron. I flex my stomach muscles and observe.

As expected, in an instance, I see them falling fall down on the ground and holding the wrists of their hands; clearly, they're in pain.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said, apologise."

"God damn, my hand hurts like hell."

"Oh…" the other guy, Bob, moans.

I reach and grab Bob's hair and jerk his head backwards.

"Let me hear it, asshole!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! We didn't want …I.."

"And you!" I nod at the other guy.

"Gabe, fuck! Apologise!" Bob knows in a few moments he won't have any hair left on his head.

"Sorry man, we were only playing, come on!"

"And to my friend here."

I gesture at the freshman on the ground to get up. He does and stands next to me.

"Friend? He's not your friend…" I tighten the hold and Bob immediately shrieks.

"I'm sorry, Gordon. We didn't know…" Gabe apologises first.

Gordon, my new friend has his eyes trained on the ground and murmurs to himself.

"Whatever. You are both losers."

"Sorry Gordon. We were told…"

"You're all right?" I ask him.

He nods, avoiding my stare.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, you dickheads!" I finally release Bob's hair.

We stand there, watching Bob and Gabe leave, and the crowd dispersing and I notice a guy in the distance looking at us. He nods and he takes off too.

"Who's he?" I ask Gordon.

"My brother."

"Your brother? And he didn't come to help you?"

"I asked him not to. I don't need his help."

I don't understand; he has a brother and yet, he doesn't want his help. Funny how people take everything for granted. I'd kill someone for Eliot _._

"Christian Grey." I offer my hand.

"Gordon Cosway. And for the record, I didn't need any help." he takes my hand and clenches it tight.

"Nobody said you did."

"Good. Because I didn't."

I shake my head to myself at his arrogance and walk over to where I left my bag and pick it up, placing the strap over my shoulder yet again. He is unbelievable.

"I don't have all day, Christian."

I turn around and see Gordon with two large bags in his hands; he's waiting for me to join him.

"How did you do that, by the way?"

"Do what?"

"What do you have in there? Some sort of metal protection?" Gordon reaches towards my abs as I speedily jerk away from his touch; the last thing I need is to be touched by another man in front of all these girls.

"Get your hands away man, I've nothing in here." I lift my t-shirt and show him my abs. Yup. I am proud of my body. These babies have been the main attraction in high school. "It's all me, Gordon."

"Oh wow man, how long did it take you to get them?"

"Long time, and lots of hard work."

"Wait until the girls hear about you, you'll have them queuing up in no time."

"I know Gordon. I know." I smirk confidently.

"So where are you staying? What building?"

"Delta Terrace building. B6," I open the letter from my back pocked with one hand and read, "104A."

"No kidding! I'm there too!" Gordon looks at his letter closely. "B6, 104B!"

"Cool. I can keep an eye on you if you get in any more trouble."

He scoffs at my joke but before saying anything, his brother shows up in front of us.

"Who's your friend, Gordon?"

"Christian Grey." I offer my hand while Gordon rolls his eyes and continues walking. "You are his brother?"

"Yes. I owe you one, Christian. For saving my baby brother earlier."

"Naah, I'd done the same for anyone else. I just dislike bullies."

"Well, all I can tell you is watch your back. Those guys will come around again. They don't forget that easy."

"Thanks. It's good to know." I stop only for a moment to observe him; his confidence is enviable. "Is this your last year?"

"Can you tell?" he smirks.

I grin and follow Gordon.

"See you around…erm.."

"Kenny." he smiles and follows us with his eyes.

Delta Terrace building seems modern, I'd say up to my standards. And I think I have the room to myself, which ideally will suit me perfectly. Nobody has come today. Let's hope nobody will show up tomorrow, too.

After my shower my stomach starts rumbling, I know it's time for me to get something to eat and so I decide to head for one of the campus restaurants, The Rieber Hall Residential. Apparently their food is the best. I knock on Gordon's door but there's no reply so I head there myself. This is not as bad as I thought it would be. There are enough distractions around. And the girls, fuck me, there were few I'll probably jerk off later on.

I take time to look at the map of the campus in hope to remember it. I refuse to look like a freshman, lost amongst the buildings with a map in my hands. I like to be in control but dammit, this may take me a few days. After a few minutes, when I think I have the right information in my head for where the restaurant is, I head downstairs.

Outside the Delta Terrace there are clusters of people standing and talking to each other. It's dinnertime, nearly eight o'clock; it appears that everyone has made friends by now. I know I'm not the friendliest guy around, but I'll be damn if I talk to everyone like I'm a normal person. Nothing about me is normal. The place I come from, the things I've been through, none of these people have idea what it's like to be living my life.

I think it was my looks that helped me break into society. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered. What can I say, girls love me. I only hope they put out more in college. High school was tiring from that aspect. I worked really hard and even then, I'd get to second base with them. These days I feel my dick is taking over; I jerk off twice, three times a day. I'm not sure if this is normal, but dammit, it's good. And these girls, if they keep smiling at me, of course I'll fuck them senselessly in my head!

I aim my killer smirk at the two girls who are now ogling my body as I turn around the corner, toward the restaurant. My smirk remains on my face, this place is getting better by the hour.

A vibrating text message gets my attention and I stop, pulling my cell from my jeans.

" _Hope you've settled in all right. Call us if you need anything. I love you. Mom. P.S. Mia sends her love."_

I reply instantly.

" _Everything is cool, don't worry. I love you all."_

As I place my cell back in my front pocket of the jeans my eyes meet one of the girls that smiled at me a second ago.

 _Did she just blow me a kiss?_

I don't want to be a jerk and look behind me. What if she blew her kiss to someone else? Then I'll be a stupid fool. _Ignore her, Christian!_ My mind keeps talking; these girls seem older, definitely not a freshman material. What if they are trying to play me?

I give her a half a smile, in one of my 'I'm talking to myself and smiling' kind of moment, and then I leisurely stroll towards the restaurant. I will have to learn how the chicks in here communicate. _I fucking must._

Once inside the restaurant I am distracted by the smell of the food. I really am hungry; my stomach starts rumbling again. I barely ate anything all day.

"Christian! Hey Christian! Over here!" I look around but I can't see anyone I know. I turn my back on the crowd and go in search for my own place when I hear the voice again. Now I recognise it. It belongs to Kenny, Gordon's brother.

"Where are you, man?" I yell.

"Over here." I see Kenny's hand waving from behind the large green leaves.

With a tray full of food I walk around the plant to get to him; he is sitting in a booth with another dude and two girls. I approach and see them scooting over, making space for me.

"Everyone, this is Christian." Kenny has a sly smirk on his face.

"Hi Christian. We've heard so much about you." The girl with the long blond hair flashes her brilliant white smile at me.

"You couldn't have. I only just arrived today." _Play it cool Christian. You are sitting with the last year graduates on your first day. This may turn out to be better than you thought._

"Oh, but we did. Kenny told us about you standing up to the Kappa Phi."

"Kappa Phi?"

"The other fraternity, our arch enemy."

"I see. Yeah, I did."

"Jenna, the freshman here deserves some sort of reward for it, don't you think?" Kenny asks the blonde.

"I guess," she smiles coyly, "whatever is needed, I'll do. I am a true Sigma Epsilon Delta girl Kenny and you know I can prove it to you anyway you want."

"Brianna, what do you say? Are you ready to give Peter here a head to secure a place in the fraternity?" Kenny turns to the other girl as the guy sitting next to him grins salaciously.

"I know all this could be one of your bluffs but you know what Ken, I'll take it. I want in no matter what."

"Good. That's good." Kenny leans back in the boot and opens his arms, placing them on the lounger behind me and the other guy, Peter. After a few moments silence, and with a serious face, he nods.

"Do it."

Brianna crooks her eyebrows and Jenna grins as if she was waiting for this order. _What is she going to do?_ Kenny told her to give me some kind of reward. Peter is getting a head. _Am I getting a head? Fuck!_

"Are you serious?" Brianna is still in shock.

Kenny nods.

"You heard the man." Peter hurriedly unbuckles his belt.

 _What the fuck? Am I dreaming?_

"Would you mind, Christian? We need to see how skilful Jenna and Brianna are. We don't just accept anyone in Sigma Epsilon Delta."

 _Be cool Christian!_

I lean back, opening my legs slightly.

"Game on."

Satisfied with my response, Kenny smirks. He looks at the girls and nods again.

"Ladies, your membership is waiting."

 _Oh my fucking god!_ _Am I…am I dreaming?_

Jenna and Brianna both go under the table giggling; lucky for them the tablecloth is touching the ground, it's massive. The next thing I feel is Jenna's hands on my crotch, unbuttoning my jeans. _Fuck me!_ In a laid back fashion and completely under control, I glance at Peter. He has his eyes closed and is stifling his moans. Kenny is rubbing himself under the desk, watching the show and I …I'm being given a head under the table on the first day at college by a blonde beauty without…ah, without a gag reflex. _Oh yes._ I make an eye contact with Jenna and smile at her while placing my hand on the back of her head.

"You want in?"

She nods with a mouthful of cock.

"You take me deeper, baby. All the way." I push her on to my cock to the end, and when I feel the back of her throat I stop. "There. Now you do it."

 _Fuck! I needed this all day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for your support!**

 **I hope you like this chapter! And if you do, don't forget to share the love! (and let me know)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up before my alarm clock went off, with a painful hard on. It all felt like a dream. Did last night actually happen? Was I really given a head by a girl? On my first day in college? In a restaurant?

 _Oh yes, I was!_

Not only Jenna took my dick throat deep, but the load I gave her nearly choked her. She swallowed the whole three gulps. And me being me, I didn't flinch. I fucked that girl's mouth like a pro. Kenny and Peter did look at me strangely but only for a moment; I know the size of my cock surprised them. The whole eight and a half inches of it.

Me saving Kenny's brother, Gordon, was the best thing I did so far. Got me connected with the right people. People who have same interests as me; number one, sex.

I stretch in my bed and pull the sheet I'm covered with off of me. I love how my dick springs up as I look down on it. I give an out loud laugh; I fucking can't believe my luck! Did Jenna and Brianna actually got in the fraternity? Fuck knows. What I do know is that I'll always be there if they need to haze any new members in.

All of a sudden I hear the door unlocking and I jump up, in search of my sheet; I grab it and cover myself before whoever it is at the door opens it ajar.

"Oh shit. I didn't know anyone would be here. I'm so sorry."

I prop myself up on my elbows and watch the dude entering the room. He's short and skinny, wearing his hair like it's 2000. And they say they match students by their list of preferences. How the fuck does he matches mine?

"I'm Mike Gable." he reaches with his hand.

"Christian. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I guess you are my roommate. What do you study?"

"Business Management. You?"

"We are on the same programme. Cool. I'm used to working with a buddy and now I have one living with me."

 _Buddy? Like hell we are!_

"Yeah… Um, I always work by myself."

"I'm sure we'll have a great time together, Christian." he ignores my comments.

That's a trait of a serial killer, actually. You tell them one thing and they act as if you said nothing. I think that's enough talking to him. I get up and head for the shower; the sheet comes off and in the corner of my eye I see Mike looking at my dick. Well, he needs to know I'm superior, in every way.

After my shower I get dressed and head for the gym; he needs the space to move his stuff inside anyway.

"See you later. I'll go and hit the gym."

"Isn't it too early?"

"It's the best time to be there. I just hope it's open. Laters, man."

After eight years of training, I learned that gym usage follows a predictable daily pattern. The busiest times of the day, and therefore the worst times to hit the gym, are mid-mornings and early evenings. Almost any time of day is less busy than these prime times.

And if I get there very early, the gym is all mine. I know I won't always be ready to wake up at six but once I find my daily schedule of classes I will change my routine to suit my needs. Kickboxing helps me focus, centers me; that's all I need on my bad days. Come to think of it, I haven't had any of them lately. I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

I get to the gym and as expected, it's empty. It's how I like it. Working out for two good hours, doing my push up and weight exercises just like we did at the training I'm finally ready for the day ahead. And two hours later, the gym was getting crowded, anyway; I never realized how many students were actually using it.

Today I'm going into my own adventure of exploring. I need to figure out where my classes are because in about an hours' time I have to head to my first class. Other students have had time to figure out where everything is, but I haven't.

The first sessions are important for so many reasons. I need to know who teaches them so I'm aware of the academic staff on campus. I need to be able to differentiate, I saw many women yesterday and I thought maybe half of them were not even students.

At the induction today apparently everything will become clear. But I think everything is clear already. After last night, I don't need to know more.

After getting back into my room and changing, I head out again. An hour passes very quickly when you don't have idea where are you going. I was trying to make mental associations with every single building I came across, so I don't get lost in here, ever.

Finally I end up in the great hall where everyone studying on my programme is invited. I enter the already full auditorium and search for a space. I'm surprised, I didn't know I was supposed to come early. _Is this how it will be every time?_

"Christian!"

Among the crowd I notice Gordon, who has his hand up, waving.

"Over here." he points to a free space next to him.

I nod and make way toward him; he has the best seat in the room. Close to the front but in the middle enough not to be picked on. Clever. I reach my seat and sit snuggly into it.

"Nice seeing you again, Gordon. You are taking Business Management, too?"

"Yeah."

Two people enter the room and everyone quietens down. An older man, looking like a typical professor; balding head, small round glasses and a big belly, together with his pullover he looks like a character of the TV. Next to him, a woman that looks rather young. Not as young as us but I'd give her mid-twenties, if not younger.

"A warm welcome everyone to the University of California, Los Angeles! Whether you are the youngest freshman or the oldest one, you have chosen to improve yourselves in the most fundamental and lasting way: through an education of the highest quality. And on this intellectual journey, you are in good company."

The old man's voice thunders in the auditorium as we all listen intently. The woman next to the professor flashes her white smile at us and then nods approvingly while looking at him.

"For many of you this journey is truly a family affair. Your presence here as freshmen is testimony to the years of love and support you have received from your family and friends. So, members of the Class of 2005, would you please stand and join me in a round of applause to thank your family and friends for everything they have done to help you reach this day?"

I look around; everyone is getting up and loudly applauding; I follow suit.

"My name is Professor Henderson and this year, I'll be your best friend. Let me tell you, your next four years will not be easy. But I know you are well prepared for the journey that lies ahead of you. You have, after all, been preparing for this singular day for nearly two decades. Still, the next four years will not be easy."

The silence is becomes deadly. I now see how serious this all is. Me attending this university is not only going to mean cock sucking sluts and having a good time. _And what good time that was!_ My mother and father were talking about this right here. It's time to make something out of myself.

"Sylvie, do you want to continue?" Out of breath, the professor turns to the woman standing next to him.

"Sure. Hi everyone, I'm Miss Sylvie Newman, Professors Henderson's assistant." she clears her throat. "The next four years here will require a more concentrated application of your skills and talents, your intelligence and critical thinking skills, and your diligence and determination than has ever before been required of you."

"You may encounter obstacles that you had not previously imagined. But these obstacles will not be insurmountable."

"Apply yourself diligently to your studies, work consistently to the best of your abilities, and cultivate a healthy extracurricular and social life that is in balance with your studies, and you will thrive here."

We are all ears. Her wavy blond hair and plump red lips have accidentally motivated another part of my body to awaken. I knew I'd stop listening half way through. The way she smiles at us shows off her uninhibited nature and yet, her voice remains firm. _Fuck me, I'm losing my mind!_

"The faculty and staff on this campus are dedicated to helping you succeed, and they can point you to the many avenues of support that are available to help ensure your success."

"Yes?"

 _Fuck!_ My mother always encouraged me to communicate every time I feel something. And now, my hand seemed to have reacted before I was aware of what's going on. _Dammit!_

"Um…Have _you_ studied in here?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you for asking."

There goes her smile again. It's killing me.

I feel a nudge in my sheen and I turn to Gordon. He grins cunningly at me, like my purpose was to embarrass her. I ignore his childish remark and lucky I do because turning towards her; I see her continuing her talk while her eyes are trained on me.

Nobody else but me.

She's not dressed as an assistant would dress, although if you ask me I wouldn't have idea how would that look like. It's just she hasn't tried to increase the gap between us and her. Wearing a pair jeans and a floaty top, a hippie style type, people could mistake her for a student, easily.

I'm daydreaming already, staring at her; _is this what it's going to be like?_ It's high school all over again. That crush I had on my substitute teacher was painful, it lasted for the whole year. _Argh!_

Other academics come in, introduce themselves and tell us how and what will happen in our first year. Some are trying to scare us, some are as easy going as us. The induction has taken few hours before break time; the first time I'm actually aware of my surroundings. I think I tuned into her and simply, nothing else mattered.

"Hey man, how are you?" Gordon is the first to say something. Other people are leaving the auditorium but we are still sitting down. Between all the hubbub and commotion I glance few times at her. She is gorgeous. My cock agrees.

"My brother is waiting for us. Come on."

"Your brother?" I'm all ears now. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him. Get up." Gordon pulls me up. "He told me about last night. I wish that was me."

"It could have been you, I knocked on your door before I went out."

"You did? Dammit! I must have been having a shower."

"Better luck next time."

"That luck comes every once in a blue moon."

"Tell me about!" I laugh.

We join the crowd and slowly leave the room. One last time I turn behind me, to see her before I exit. She's sitting on a chair next to the professor, leaned back, legs crossed one above another, and with the pen in her hand she writes something on her notepad. As if she knew I'm watching, almost abruptly she lifts her head and our eyes meet. I'm caught staring at her, practically drooling and I cannot look away, I'm mesmerized. She smiles at me, and then takes the end of her pen to her lips and very subtly, starts sucking it. Is she…is she flirting? _You are in control Christian!_ Can one get an instant hard on? Because I just fucking did!

I look at Gordon to see if he's seen this but he's talking to someone, he's too busy making friends. _Fuck me!_

"Christian Grey, the man himself!"

I hear a familiar voice; I look around for Kenny and see him standing at the end of the hallway with Peter, the guy from last night. They both grin wide as me and Gordon approach.

"What have you been up to today, boys?"

"Not much."

"We had induction for the past two hours." Gordon interjects.

"Boring?"

"You have no idea!"

"Actually Christian, it wasn't boring at all. We learned so much; who's going to teach us this semester, what modules we are going to do over the next year and other useful information. If you weren't blinded by Miss Newman, you would have found that interesting too."

"Who? You are dreaming, Gordon." _Was I that obvious?_

"If you say so." Gordon smirks cleverly.

"Kenny, last night was epic, dude!" I change the subject and playfully punch his shoulder.

"It was! I have never seen anyone as young as you in such control. You really are something, Christian."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Kenny," I boast. "Just call me again if you need to haze any new members, and I'll be there. This unit," I point to my dick, "does not need charging."

"As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to need you tonight." Kenny grins as Peter and Gordon ogle him, surprised.

"You do?" even I can't hide the excitement.

"Hey that's not fair, what about me?" Peter complains.

"Ken, I'm your brother, and you give free sex to these guys? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What do you want me to do? You haven't seen the size of this man's dick yet. Besides, Peter, you came within a minute last night, didn't you? I need someone with more stamina. More control. We need to show the new members that we are the ones in control, not our cocks."

"I can be in control, I promise."

"Like hell you can. The moment your cock gets hard it has to ejaculate as soon as possible. Admit it."

"Just like everyone's!" Peter exclaims.

"You didn't see Christian last night. You nearly passed out from excitement. But you'll see it tonight. Well, unless last night was a glitch."

"A glitch? I don't even know what you mean by that." I retort fully prepared.

"We'll see about that, Christian. Just be in my room, Rieber Hall B25 at eight."

"Sure."

"And me? Come on Ken cut me some slack; I'm your brother, dammit. That's got to count towards something?"

"Okay, you can come too. But don't expect to get any action. You're just going to watch."

"Great!" Gordon does a fist pump in the air and turns to me hurriedly, almost pushing me away, hoping his brother won't change his mind. "Come on Christian, we have to go back to class."

"Laters, Kenny." I yell.

"Sure."

We leave Kenny and Peter standing where we found them in the hallway, eyeing some girls, and we head back into the same auditorium, where Miss Newman is waiting. _Ah, Miss Newman, how hard I'd fuck you if I could!_

We all go back to our places but this time there is another set of tutors talking. Unfortunately for me, Miss Newman is not here.

After the initial disappointment, I adjust my expectation and start listening to what they have to say. This is very interesting. I chose Business Management because I have great ideas about my future. I'm going to make enough money for myself and my family, and more. I intend to invest in foster homes. I am going to make every child feel loved. What happened to me must never happen to anyone. I notice my hands go into fists and my breath is speeding up.

"Are you ok?" Gordon whispers.

I just nod and relax my hands, hoping that will help me loosen up.

After the little incident on my side, when I got riled over nothing, the rest of the day was uneventful. Or maybe, I had so much to look forward in the evening and so everything seemed bland in comparison.

I went to a few more classes, read through the rest of my schedule for the semester and planned my routine for the days I'm going to go to the gym.

Over lunch I even met few people from the same class. I must say I'm proud of myself. I exchanged cell numbers, names and residences. UCLA is not that bad after all. Besides, my family lives so close I could always go and visit. Some of these students come from far and wide all over the earth, and I don't see them complaining or feeling homesick. I roll my eyes inwardly at myself. _I can't believe I cried when I left home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Right on, here is chapter three.**

 **Please share your thoughts with me, I'm very grateful for your support and feedback!**

 **And, keep reading!**

* * *

"We are here. Go down this corridor. B25 is….here."

I stand outside Kenny's room and listen closely. Someone is already in but I can't figure out how many. Gordon is behind me, acting all giddy.

"Man up, Gordon, don't be like this."

"I...I can't help it." he shrugs with his shoulders.

"I thought I heard someone outside." Kenny suddenly opens the door wide enough for us to see who is inside. Seeing Peter and Jenna in there, my lips crook upward involuntarily. _Dammit, I'm acting just like Gordon!_

"Come inside guys."

"Hello Jenna." I smirk. Last night me and her made a special connection.

"Christian. I was hoping you'd show up."

"Jenna, this is Gordon, my little brother." Kenny introduces Gordon.

"Um...Hello."

"Hi Gordon. I see good looks run in the family." she kisses him on the cheek.

"Y-yeah."

"Ok, enough introductions." Kenny splits them up by getting in between them. "Let's get on with this."

"Peter, Gordon and Christian, please make yourselves comfortable over here, on Peter's bed. Jenna and I will be opposite you, on my bed."

The three of us sit down. Peter sits closest to the door; Gordon is in the middle leaning on the wall with crossed legs. I really don't think we are going to watch a film but to each its own. And me, I'm at the end, waiting to see what's going to happen.

"Jenna, this is the last part of the hazing. This is your last task. Well, it's actually going to be my task but it's you that will feel it. Understand?"

Jenna looks at him like a puppy, and nods. That look stirs something inside me. She's given him the control. Her trust is what gets to me.

"I want you on all fours, on the bed. Your head towards the door and bum to the window."

Jenna does as she is told. She is wearing frilly dress, unbuttoned at the front and standing like this in a doggy style her breasts are almost out. I think Peter has the best view. Her breasts are squashed one next to another and with each movement they bounce.

Peter grabs his crotch while at the same time Gordon's face becomes serious. Ha! That's his horny face.

"Now I'm going to pull your dress up and shimmy your panties down. Okay?"

"Yes." she obliges.

Kenny does it in smooth motion like he's done it many times before.

"There."

He stands next to the bed and as we are all tuned in and attentively watching, he swings with his hand wide and then smacks her bottom, really hard.

For a split second, I panic. _What the fuck he doing to her?_ I expect screaming, shouting, and maybe the police being involved I...I can't go through the same thing again. I stand up ready to hurt this motherfucker when I hear Jenna moaning.

 _What the hell?_

Kenny looks at me, probably wondering what on earth I'm doing and as I'm standing already, I walk over on the other side, and sit on his bed, right in front on Jenna's face. _I need to see this._

Kenny smirks and swings with his arm again and slaps her buttock, now the sound resonating in the small space. If I knew anything different I'd say she'd cry.

I observe Jenna from a two-inch distance. Her bosoms bounce around; one of them is making its way out of her dress. She has her bottom perked up for Kenny and her face…oh my god. I haven't seen bliss like this.

Kenny continues with the slapping; with each slap my fascinations grows and now I feel inclined to do something. I suddenly grab her jaw and hold her face in my hand. My dick….fuck me, now, I think if I touch myself I'll come. I watch Jenna moaning, her face gripped in my hand, glowing from sweat and, I'm not sure what made me do what I just did, but I quickly slap her face twice before grabbing it again.

The deep moans coming out of her as she's trying to bite me make me feel rowdy, I want to slap her face again as she's being smacked on her bottom.

Kenny is observing us both. Peter...I think I heard him leaving the room moments ago. He would have never lasted. I glance at Gordon, he is embarrassed he has a hard on. Our eyes meet and he too decides to leave.

"This is too fucked up!" are his words as he bangs the door shut.

It's me and Kenny now, and this sweet girl that rouses my interest in such peculiar way my balls ache.

"What do you say Christian, you want her to blow you again?"

I don't wait for an invitation. I sit up on my knees and position my crotch right in front of her face. I unbutton my jeans and grab my dick, pulling it out and stroking it few times for her.

"Mmm….my sweet Jenna…are you ready to take me again?"

She gobbles me up like a hoover. Honestly, I had to keep my focus not to come instantly. This slapping, smacking and biting are driving me crazy. I fucking didn't know this existed.

 _Oh fuck!_

Kenny goes on his knees behind her and takes his cock out too. He slams into her as I fuck her mouth on this side, and she…she is taking it like a true champ. Moaning, loving it.

Experiencing all this madness for the very first time, I don't think I can make it any longer. I groan loud and long as I spurt into her mouth and out, all over her face. Kenny's growls are louder. And judging by Jenna's whimpers, he's taking her out flying too.

All of us exhausted, Jenna including, we collapse on the bed.

"Fucking hell man!"

"Christian, what do you say, did she pass the test?" Kenny pants.

I take a deep breath and laugh.

"With flying colours!"

"Jenna, dress up honey. Wash up and go. I'll see you tomorrow night at the Sigma Epsilon Delta meeting. You did good, girl."

"Thank you, Kenny. Thank you Christian."

Submissively she smiles and heads for the bathroom, where I hear her splashing her face few times. Then she heads out and smiles at us once again before closing the door behind her.

"Fuck, Kenny! This was even better than last night!"

"I thought you might like it." Kenny smirks boastfully.

"Like it? I didn't know girls liked this. Spanking? What's next? Don't you dare tell me they love anal too!"

"Oh Christian, you have no idea man. The things girls do… You are not going to believe me even if I told you!"

"Tell me! I want to know!"

"All in good times, Christian. All in good times."

"Show me then! Don't be an asshole, Kenny!"

"Tell me, what did you think of the spanking?"

"The spanking? I thought she'd scream for help but when I saw her moaning, fuck, that did it for me."

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome."

"Fucking awesome!"

"Come on now, I'm hungry. Let's go and get something to eat."


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is here, girls. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Your feedback is much appreciated it! (** **Please please please leave your thoughts in the comments!)**

 **Mwah!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks I was living in a dream, thinking every day will be just like my first. My classes started, and one after another, the work started to mount. Of course I chose to ignore all that. _Fuck work when you can fuck!_

But as the months went by I realized I was struggling. I didn't want to admit that, maybe, what had happened was a one off. I had to wake up. Kenny wasn't around much; as this was his last year at college he had a lot on his plate. Or so he said. _Was he avoiding me?_ I'm not sure, I couldn't tell. All I know is that when I confronted him, I heard him loud and clear.

"Don't let your cock think for you, Christian. You must study. That's your priority."

I absolutely hate the fact that somehow I gave him the control, that he was the one who stopped me from having a good time. I wanted to be part of his fraternity, desperately, but I couldn't make myself go through the whole process. _Fuck that!_ I don't need anyone! And I'd get mad at the whole idea of fraternities and so I'd bury my head in my books. As a matter of fact, that was the best thing I did even though I couldn't shake off the feeling of rejection these past three months. But I know that wasn't it. I wasn't rejected. I just couldn't figure it out what had happened. I've been thinking about the last day in his room, with Jenna, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All of us enjoyed ourselves, we all had fun.

I tried reaching to Kenny from different side; I 'accidentally' bumped into Jenna few times but among the other things, all I got was, "If you want to be part of Sigma Epsilon Delta, you must focus on your studies".

 _I don't want to be part of Sigma Epsilon Delta!_ Where did they get that idea? _I want to fuck!_

In any case, maybe Jenna hadn't seen him too. As the word goes, she is one of the best students in her class. A straight A student. Which shocked me in a way but it shouldn't have really. I know you can have fun and study. Clearly she did.

As for college, it was harder than expected.

"This is not high school", every teacher would say, and they were right.

I struggled catching up and so I took up Mike's offer to study together. I remember that day; my ego was not as big as when I first met him, but he turned out to be really cool about it. I'm still not keen on working with anyone but I had no options; I needed his notes and knowledge. Each day after school we'd meet and work on what I missed. After that I'd get pizza and we'd eat. Sometimes Gordon would join us, too.

They didn't ask too many questions and were happy to talk about themselves. Marc was from Chicago. He used to live in a small one-bedroom apartment with his father and two younger brothers before coming here on a scholarship programme. It was really important to him not to miss any lessons. He had to be on top of everything. His mother died when he was young, and his father barely had money to send them to high school. The scholarship programme saved him, he said.

What stroke me odd is that, when he was talking about his family, about them not having any money, for the first time in my life I felt privileged. I'm not, I never was; ever since I was adopted into my new family I never felt anything different than from what I was back then, when I lived with the evil himself, but now I see how lucky I am.

As for Gordon, he is from San Diego; his family owns a car dealership over there. His father didn't go to college and because of it he insisted on sending his first born to study. Gordon just followed suit, after his brother. I noticed Gordon never mentions Kenny, which tells me there is a rivalry between them. He is determined to make something out of himself, something that will separate him from the title of a 'younger brother'. He is focused, competent and always with his books. Huh, come to think of it, I'm socializing with the nerds in here. The nerds that helped me ace my exams.

But nerds or not nerds, I had a really good time these past three months. I even made friends with Bob and Gabe. I think they finally realized they couldn't beat me. Four times they sneaked up to me and tried to wrestle me to the ground, and each time I'd knock them over. Finally, they just shook my hand and asked for a few lessons of Kickboxing. Ha, if only it was that easy. Something tells me not to trust them though; call it a gut feeling, I don't know.

During the reading week I invited Marc to come home with me as he was going to stay all by himself at College. Of course, he would never have agreed to it if he had to pay the airplane ticket. I did. It felt good too.

Once we got there, I'd completely forgotten about Mia and instantly I thought she would bother us; I was ready to tell her off but boy was I wrong. She'd just curiously peep inside my room, and leave. I haven't seen this side of her, shy. My little sis, I love her so much.

Gordon joined us after a few days, for the weekend.

We studied, hanged around; Marc even agreed to try the theory of "My Porsche brings more girls to the yard". After the night was over, and with a huge grin on his face, he agreed the theory works in practice as he collapsed on my bed.

But out of all of this, what's best is that mom and dad approved of my new friends. I saw them looking at us from their bedroom window, overlooking the back garden. My father stood behind my mother, their eyes teary.

And as for myself, I...I changed a bit. I know it's been only three months but I used that time to study, and make new friends. It sounds cliché I know, but when I say 'new friends' I really mean 'a' friend.

Miss Newman, to be specific.

She has been the highlight of my life so far. And for once, I'm skillfully maintaining balance between my studies and my sex life, thanks to her.

Sylvie Newman, a twenty two year old girl from Florida, sweet and innocent on the outside but a real hedonistic fucking machine to anyone who knows her intimately. Naturally, nobody but few of us knew about this. Her life revolves around her studies, her masters degree. Oh, and sex.

And it all started so innocent.

When she first called me in for a tutorial, the first four buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned; her ample breasts held firmly by her few sizes smaller bra were spilling over. Her pebbled nipples, half way out and virtually visible through her white shirt were playing havoc in my mind. She was sitting at her desk, looking at my essay and biting on her pen seductively.

Did she know her breasts were showing? Was she swaying her body to the rhythm playing in the background, on purpose, only to seduce me, or was she really that much into the slow beat of the music? I had no idea. All I knew was that right at that moment my dick started swelling and I couldn't stop it.

And when her eyes met mine, it took her a few seconds before a beautiful smile adorned her face, and even then I still wasn't sure what was happening.

"Come over here, I want to show you something." she said.

Unashamed from the distension in my pants, and secretly hoping she'd notice it, I walked over to where she was. I leaned over, looking at the paper she was holding in her hand but really, my eyes were curved way lower, on her breasts.

The back of her elbow was near my crotch and a minute movement on her part was all that was needed. I leaned further, and it took me a few moments to realize she was now slowly, very slowly, rubbing my distension with the back of her arm.

 _Was she really ….?_ I stepped back, shocked, or maybe scared of what may happen so easily and she smiled, and dropped my essay on her desk. Then she spun toward me on her chair, and uncrossed her legs.

"Christian Grey." she said.

"Miss Newman." my voice was solid, dark. Unafraid. Even though my heart was beating faster than a sprinter.

Her eyes were on me; her hands on her bare knees. Her knee-length skirt seemed to have ridden up, but that didn't seem to bother her. Calmly, she started spreading her knees apart, all the while looking at me. When her skirt limited the movement, she stopped, but only to move her hands from her knees on to her inner thighs, and gently, caressing herself, she glided her hands up, between her legs.

It was right at that moment that I felt the pulse of my dick in my ears.

The rest is…well, let's say, history. And as history repeats itself, we ended up doing it in her office every day; on her desk, against the wall, under her desk, on the floor, on her chair, every corner of her office was left smeared with our fluids. She taught me many things, some of which I'd never tell a living soul about, and some I'd shout from a rooftop and so the consensus on Miss Sylvie Newman is that she is one fucked up motherfucker! And the best part, all this was incognito. Fucking without any ties.

Was I okay about it? I didn't stop to ask myself that question. Did I know she was fucking other guys? Yes I did. She was reliving her tension with the sex and so who was I to complain about it?

"You are my favorite," she'd say. "I could fuck you forever."

"I know." I'd smirk salaciously.

"Go now. Your time is up. Professor Henderson will arrive any minute now."

She'd finish each time with that sentence.

She had all the control and that was the one thing I didn't like about us.

In fact, I absolutely hated it.

It took me a few months before I had promised myself that I'd stop going to Miss Newman's. Passing my exams with straight A's gave me extra confidence, and now that I caught up with everything, I got extra time too. It was time to spread my wings. See what else is out there.

The time was right. She needed to know I'm nobody's fuck toy.

Christmas is coming after all, time to spread some cheer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey girls, here's chapter five for your reading pleasure :)**

 **As I've mentioned before, your feedback is much appreciated it - Leaving even one word in the comments makes a lot of difference!**

 **Mwah!**

* * *

I'm due to meet Miss Newman today.

The plan is always the same. Professor Henderson leaves the office to meet his wife for lunch and for the following two hours I and she use her office like a brothel.

Not this day though. Today I've decided to tell her I won't be taking part in her games any more. Relationships where I'm not number one is not something I want. Maybe I'm just romantic, I don't know, but fuck me if I'm not going to be the dominant one in everything.

And that night with Kenny, back in September, I still can't get it out of my mind. Jenna loved her ass being spanked. Fuck, my cock twitches again, I dare not look down, I know it can be seen through my slacks. I just grab it quickly and move it about, making it comfortable in my boxer shorts. Few more minutes and I'll be inside, out of the prying eyes at Miss Newman's office, but as I turn the corner, a familiar voice reaches me.

"Well I'll be damned if it's not Christian Grey."

 _That voice has been avoiding me for the past four months, why would he start talking to me now?_

"Christian, over here!"

Another line aimed at me and I decide to stop and turn around. It's Kenny all right. And he is talking to me. I don't know if I should be upset or happy.

"Christian, it's me, Kenny."

I smile. Like I need reminder of who he is.

"Yeah, I knew you'd remember."

I shake my head and walk over to him.

" _Now_ you are talking to me?" I ask casually, hoping the hurt in my voice is not transparent.

"I am. You aced your grades, right? I know you have, Gordon wouldn't lie to me." he smirks. "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee, or we'll grab a bite. We have to catch up."

"Just like that?"

"Don't act like a girl on me, man. I stopped talking to you, so what? I bet you are grateful now that you can go into second semester with top grades."

 _Was that what he was doing?_ I regard him with somewhat surprise on my face.

"Listen, whatever happens here, at college, stays here. But the key thing you need to focus on is that you need to count the exams passed, and get a degree in four years. Don't count the pussies. Never count the pussies. Pussies come and go, but the knowledge stays with you forever."

"I never saw it like that."

"This is my final year here, trust me. I've seen too many people fall in the pussy trap. And as sweet at it is, there is a way to bypass it. Like you did."

"Me? Erm..what do you mean?"

"You don't think I know about you and Miss Newman? _I_ trained Miss Newman, Christian! Shame she doesn't want to play with us, though. Only by her rules, as she says. Not ours."

"Erm. Yeah." _Should I be embarrassed he knows? Fuck him. I'm not._ "It's the one thing I hate about her. Damn stubborn girl!"

"I thought so."

We've been walking towards the cafeteria and once inside we both head straight to the table I remember so vividly, like it was yesterday. Except this time it's only the two of us.

"I was heading to her office now, it's only fair I tell her I won't be playing her games anymore." I sit and scoot over in the booth, making space for him.

"Well you maybe be doing that sooner that you thought." Kenny points to the entrance of the cafeteria.

I look up; Miss Newman is standing under the door frame, looking for someone. _Me, maybe?_ I've never been late at any one of our sessions. When our eyes meet, she smiles and walks over to where we are sitting. Upon reaching us, and without any invite she sits next to me and smiles again.

"Christian, I was expecting you in my office. Your essays need more work." she rests her hand conveniently on my dick and she starts stroking it. And my dick, as if it's hers, it wakens under her control. Lucky for us the tablecloth is long enough to cover her lewd behavior.

"Erm. Yeah. About that. I wanted to tell you," _when did she manage to unbutton me?_ She's now stroking me solidly skin on skin, making firmer, jerkier motions. _Fuck me_ this is good, but not good enough. "I'll be taking some rest over Christmas."

Sylvie Newman is not easily shocked. She is jerking me and staring at Kenny, who, with a smirk on his face is watching us fully entertained.

"Did he put you up to this?" she motions with her head towards Kenny.

I grab her wrist and make her stop the jacking. "Don't take me wrong, I loved being shown the ropes, but I don't take lightly to being a subordinate. You probably knew this would happen sooner or later."

I let go of her wrist and as if I had held her really rough, she starts massaging it with her other hand while looking at me, and then Kenny. _Is that hurt I see on her face?_

"I wasn't lying when I said you are my favorite."

"I know. And I'd love nothing more than to fuck you each day into oblivion, but it has to be on my terms."

"Well you can't lead the pack. I'm the leader." she snaps.

"And I respect that. I'm sure you can find someone else to play your game. You are a pretty woman. And very clever. And.. Yeah."

I had to stop. I didn't' want her or Kenny knowing I've fallen for her. _Have I?_ Dammit, I think I have, but I know it's not how I want it. Maybe if I met her before, it would've worked, but not now, after the things Kenny showed me. The whole world changed for me. _I want more._

"Fuck you, Christian."

"Miss Newman."

She left as abruptly as she came. I turn to Kenny and he is still grinning and looking at me.

"Wow, she really liked you, man."

"And I like her too, a lot. But let's not count the pusses."

"Ha-ha!" his laughter fills the half empty cafeteria. With Christmas being so close most students have already left for home. "I think now you are ready for us, Christian. Now you can join the fraternity!"

"Join you? I never said I wanted to join you!" I'm taken by surprise. "Didn't you hear me talk just now? I'm my own man. Hazing is something I'll never do!"

"You don't have to be hazed to get in. We'll vote but most of them already have heard about you."

I observe him dubiously without saying a word.

"Come on, Christian. I want you to. You are the right man to pass on my knowledge."

I smirk. "Dammit, I believe you that much."

 _I want that knowledge, too!_

"Tonight. Meet me at ten in the Ribber building basement."

"Sure."

He stands up and leaves the booth.

"Wait! Do I need to get ready.. or something?" I yell after him.

"Just make sure you're there."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went to the gym, practiced Kickboxing, had a shower, and read some. But even with doing all that I couldn't get Miss Newman out of my head. It felt like I hurt her. Did I? I'm sure I did. If she was in control of the situation, how did she end up hurt? One cannot get hurt if one controls the relationship, can it? Besides, she has other men she fucks. And women. Why do I suddenly feel like I owe her?

Gordon and Marc noticed the change in me. Even I felt lighter, in a way. Shortly before ten they started asking questions; if I'll join them tonight, why don't I want to go out, why am I so secretive, etc. I was in my bed, pretending to read and hoped them two will leave my room before the time is up. But that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"You are acting like an ass, Christian," Marc's first to criticize. Gordon is behind him, nodding, agreeing with Marc. "Why won't you tell us where you're going?"

I close my book and slowly, but confidently lift my gaze on them.

"I'm going to a Sigma Epsilon Delta meeting. Tonight."

"I knew it!" Gordon says through his teeth; to him it feels like I'm betraying him for his brother. "Kenny was asking me all these questions the other day; I should have guessed he would approach you."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Marc is somewhat confused. "Won't you talk to us anymore?"

"Ha-ha! Nobody could make me stop talking to you guys. I'm just going to a meeting, to see what this fraternity is all about."

"They are all about sex! I'll tell you that!" Gordon sounds hurt.

"Come on Gordon, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that night with Jenna."

"What night? Jenna who? Jenna Lewis?" Marc definitely needs to be clued in.

"I would have if I had some action, but you and my brother decided to take things in your own hands."

"Well Gordon, if another opportunity comes along I'll make sure to share with you. Would that make you happy?"

"And me! Don't forget me, Christian!"

"Of course Marc, and you. So if tonight is all about sex, I'll let you know and the next time you'll come with me. Cool?"

"Sounds good to me."

Gordon nods. "Yes, that's ok. If my brother doesn't want me to get laid, my best friend will."

"Now will you two leave me alone to get ready?"

"Yeah, we are off to have pizza, but when you come back we'll still be up. Waiting."

"I know." I roll my eyes.

* * *

At precisely ten in the evening I am standing in the basement's hallway, waiting, having knocked a few times on the door. Finally the door creeks open and I walk in.

Inside, everything looks normal, except for the light; it's dimmed. This is not the brightest room on the campus. Having said that, this room doesn't have any windows and so it looks more of a room for entertainment than work.

There are around ten-fifteen students talking among themselves and sipping drinks from plastic cups. Everyone is sitting or lying down on the various size sofas and chairs. I see Kenny, he's sitting on the largest sofa placed in middle of the room and eyeing up someone in the other corner. The one I have obstructed view of.

"Christian! Over here!" having noticed me standing, he waves. I walk to him and just then I see the four girls in the corner sitting on the carpet and smiling at us. Everyone looks at ease. And so I am.

"Guys! Hey, guys!" Kenny gets everyone's attention as I'm standing.

"This is Christian Grey. He is the one that we'll have to vote on."

"Hey, Christian!" "'sup!" "Welcome!"

I look around and see a few familiar faces. Some rise their glass, some just give me a short nod, and others just blankly stare.

"Christian, behind you. Take the chair and sit on it here, in the middle of the room."

 _I hope they don't expect me to follow any orders because like hell I'll do!_

I sit, facing the crowd; now they're all looking at me in silence. I slide on it, spread my knees apart. I have to look like I'm in charge. If Kenny thinks I'll go through any sort of hazing process he is mistaken. And this is me showing him attitude. He better pick up on it, if he is that clever.

"Christian, these girls are in here for the hazing." Kenny points to the four girls in the corner. They all smile and nudge one another. "Tonight they'll become fully pledged fraternity members. I hope you can think of something for them to do as their last step. I trust you enough to do the right thing."

The room becomes silent. If before there were people talking or finishing up their drinks, now they've stopped what they were doing and are intently looking at me. Listening.

 _Quick, Christian, think fast!_

I gesture with my hand to the girls to come over. They all stand up but the last one, she starts crawling on all fours, slowly and seductively, towards me. Oh now we're getting somewhere. I glance at my audience; they're all waiting on me to do something.

"Over here. Right in front of me. On all fours." I say in deep, dominant tone and line them up facing me. Their asses are up, facing the fraternity brothers who are now staring at me with hungrier eyes. _I'm dominating four girls!_ _Fuck!_ Kenny really is making all my wishes come true.

"At this stage I don't know what Sigma Epsilon Delta stands for, and although I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, I think by simply being at UCLA we all should know what a true bruin is."

The girls are nodding. My audience is not impressed. Nevertheless, I start.

"So repeat after me: Respect - I will respect the rights of my fellow members' dicks and I will make sure they are hard every single day."

The silence is now even more prominent than before. Everyone's attention peaks again, and we are all waiting to see what the girls will do. As expected, they repeat and so I continue.

"Accountability - I will be accountable for my sluttly conduct each day."

"Integrity - I will conduct myself with integrity in my whorings with and on behalf of my friends."

"Service - I will make an impact in our global community through blowjobs and coitus, as and when it is asked from me and I agree to it."

"Excellence - I will conscientiously strive for excellence in my hedonistic work, and ask others to grade it for me each day."

By the time I'm done talking I find myself leaned forward, my elbows resting on my knees. My imagination has already surpassed me and so my enormous hard on is an evidence of what may come. The girls in front of me are clearly depraved, their behinds are perked more, they're all wantonly looking at me, waiting for a simple order.

My eyes fall on the blonde girl who, as she slowly crawls forward me with parted lips, I pinch her chin and pull her even closer, and just as she tries to kiss me, I slap her face. Gently, but firmly enough to know what I mean.

Glancing behind them I see my audience, fully engaged, all of them petting their monkeys and Kenny, Kenny has the biggest smirk on his face. He walks over to behind the girls, taking his time to slowly and carefully bare their buttocks. Once done, and he has four beautifully round bottoms exposed, he strokes and then slaps each girl with such intention, the sound is resonating in the room longer than it should have.

 _They love it!_

Fuck, I could come in my slacks now! I'll explode if anyone even accidently grazes my dick, I'm that horny!

"Guys, come on. Line up, these girls need their bottoms spanked."

The girls half giggle half moan as everyone's now is taking their time to slap their behinds. As for me, I'm in heaven. I lean back and having had the need to make space in my slacks, I unbutton myself. Next thing I know, all four of them crawl closer and within seconds they are giving me a blowjob one would die for to be in my place.

"Oh fuck!" "That's not fair!" "He's not even a member!"

I hear voices coming from the crowd but I really don't care about them. I'm in charge. That's all that matters. What's interesting is that even with the disgruntled members everything is done very orderly and with dignity for the new ones.

"Now now people, you'll get your turn." Kenny's calming them down. In a spur of a moment I decide to stand up and give him the seat. _Patience, Christian!_ My dick is throbbing for a fuck but I know Kenny will give me more if I just play fair.

It feels like the room has more people now than before and so I glance behind me and notice the door is open. More members pour in, girls predominantly and it feels like this, tonight, it's a start of a celebration. I'm not sure what to do with my dick that's now springing back and forth wondering, just like I am, if this will turn into an orgy or not. _Oh how I wish it would!_

I see Jenna, smiling at me and I decide to pull myself together. I start buttoning up but before I'm done I feel her hands on mine; she's eager to do the job for me.

"Hello, Christian."

"Jenna."

"I liked the show. Tell me, don't I get a spanking, too?"

I glance at Kenny who is half way through orgasming in one of the girl's mouth and I know he's done for tonight. I shake my head at his behaviour, smiling, and I wrap my arm around Jenna's waist, bringing her closer to me.

"You want to get spanked?" I mumble over her lips just before inserting my tongue inside her mouth. My eyes close as I relish the flavor of her strawberry chap stick.

"Mhm- mhm."

I pull back softly and playfully bite her lips. "What else do you want?"

She starts kissing and sucking on my neck and I, partly enjoying it partly looking for more girls, open my eyes. To my surprise I see standing there, under the doorframe the one girl that infused my thoughts all day. My very own Miss Newman. True, with her dark frame glasses not many would recognize her, especially in the dimmed room, but I do. Easily.

I don't flinch but focus on my game, my hands start roaming all over Jenna's body and stop on her buttocks. I squeeze her hard, pull her to me and grind against my pelvis. Everyone can hear Jenna's salacious moans.

"You like that, don't you?" I whisper into her ear and scrunch up her dress under my hand, revealing her fleshy buttock. My eyes are locked with Miss Newman all this time and I don't think she's flinched too. _What the fuck she is doing here?_

I caress Jenna's bare ass and smack it playfully, enough for her to want more. _Where the fuck do I come up with this stuff?_ How do I know she'll want more? But as predicted, I feel her bottom lifting up, rising under my hand and hear her words whispered softly as she nods with her head.

"I do… I do…"

I let go of her dress, and wait for a second before it falls down, covering her and I take her hand.

"Come with me."

I push through the crowd, dragging Jenna out of the room, and as I reach Miss Newman, I see the reason why she's here; she's playing. Her favorite game, too. She loves being groped by unknown men in the dark, and that's exactly what's going on. I see a few hands under her white shirt, inside her bra. One is heading down, under her short skirt.

I stop with my back next to her and allow Jenna to go first. I couldn't but not clandestinely reach with my hand behind my back and touch her gently, rubbing barely noticeable circles over her panties. I know what drives her crazy. She suddenly grabs my hand and brings it closer and harder to her pussy while stifling a moan. Seeing how she succumbs, I pull my hand of her grasp and rest it on Jenna's waist as I continue with her through the hallway upstairs and outside of the Ribber building.

* * *

I thought I had it all sorted out. With Miss Newman out of the picture and Jenna on my hand, the campus was my oyster. I never wanted more than what I have now. I knew I was back in the game, and that I was back to ruling the roost, sort to say.

That is, until I saw _her._ The only person on this earth that had me beguiled the moment I laid my eyes on her.

 _How was that possible?_

"Christian!"

"Um…what?"

"Lets go. Why have you stopped?"

I look around. It seemed that I had been in some sort of a trance. There was a girl that passed me by and vaguely smiled at me as we stepped on the landing. I clearly remember her big blue eyes, now imprinted forever in my memory. I must have drowned in them for a split of a second.

 _What the fuck?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi girls, hope you had a Fantastic and Happy New Year!**

 **Now, let's get down to business.**

 **The next chapter is here, let's see how you like it :)**

* * *

"Anastasia Steele." Kenny says entertained. He can't understand my infatuations with this girl. "She is a freshman, just like you."

"How come I haven't seen her before?"

"Christian, you can't possibly meet every single girl on campus. Also, you must pick the ones that'll be good for you. For us. I mean, look at her, she is so… so…pure. There's nothing in her that would make a great member of the fraternity."

"She's not entering the fraternity." I say through my teeth, trying not to look stupid, too. I haven't even met her and she's already messing up with my head.

"Well, my young protégé, if you want her, she must be tried."

I grab Kenny by the lapels of his coat and pull him close.

"Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It."

"Fucking hell, Grey! What's the matter with you?" he jerks out of my grasp. "Chill, okay?"

"I'm telling you now. She is mine. Nobody is to even approach to her!"

Don't make enemies for yourself so early in your career. Everyone accepted you without a question, because of me. Because I could see your potential. Christian, this woman is one of the many you'll have here. Trust me."

I pick up my jacket that has fallen on the ground and brush the dust off it.

"I don't want many. I want her." I say as I leave.

I spend the rest of the afternoon watching her from afar. I can't risk meeting her without having a plan. First impressions count and I'm going to make the most of it. I've been doing this for the last two weeks. But now I have her name. I need to know what she does during the day, who she sees, what's her routine.

In the past week we've exchanged glances on a few occasions but I don't think she noticed me at all. It was a very quick eye contact and where I personally experienced something of a meltdown, she didn't even flinch. That's good because when I finally get to meet her, it will be perfect. She'll definitely be surprised.

Right now she is at the café, working. I have to find out what's her major, and build up my knowledge around it.

I see her closing her laptop and, standing up, she heads towards the restrooms. My eyes follow the sway of her hips as she saunters down the hallway and disappears into it.

I think now is the time to enter and sit somewhere close to her but not too close. I don't want her to notice me when she gets back. I get in, and wait for her for around ten minutes and, is she taking a bit too long? Did I not see her come out? I'm not sure what to do. I stand up, and go towards the restrooms area but where do I go? I couldn't possibly go inside. I slow down, suddenly unsure if I should go in after her. Stalking a girl to the bathroom, that might be pushing the line a little. I stand there rooted to the place for a moment, debating my options, and when I'm about to turn back and get the hell out of there, the door bursts open and she's rushing out. Her brows are drawn together on her forehead, and she's scowling at her phone, not looking where she's going.

She raises her head at the last second, her crystal blue eyes pierce my soul as her petite body collides with mine. Her arms flail outwards trying to stop her body from falling and a tiny shriek hitches in her throat. My arms instantly go around her slender waist and I pull her flush to my chest, holding her tight. I can feel the shock of electricity coursing through my body from having her pressed against me. _What the…? I can almost see the sparks flying around us, I can hear the buzz, it's like the air around us is vibrating, or… is that the sound of my heartbeat ringing in my ears?_

I don't even realize she has her delicate, doll-like hands flat on my chest, her palms pressing into me. I haven't even flinched. Of course, my heart is beating out of my chest and I think she can feel it beneath her palms; both our chests are rising and falling fast with our heavy breaths. Oh, she smells divine, like a spring flower bed! I want to bask in her scent forever. We stand frozen for what seems an eternity, lost in each other's eyes, but it can't have been more than a moment.

Suddenly she bats her long seductive eyelashes a few times quickly and pulls her gaze down, embarrassed. I see redness flush her cheeks; she's biting her lower lip hard trying to hide the breath that's hitching in her throat, because she's panting.

I realize then that my hard erection is rammed right into her pelvis and she's practically shuddering against me, trying not to squirm in my embrace. I release my hold on her and, mumbling a quick apology, she darts away, sprinting a few steps past me. She then turns around and looks at me, her intense gaze holding me in place once more before she runs away. I stand speechless, rooted to the ground, trying to shake myself from the daze she put me in.

Oh god, this woman has me in some kind of spell! The pull she has on me is inescapable, stronger than gravity.

I quickly come out of the café and search for her. I think I've missed my perfect planned moment. Dammit!

I think I see her getting into of the Green Building, but as I'm not sure of it, I want to double check. I'm still half flying from the buzz I got a moment ago.

I enter the building and head straight into the short but winding corridor, using the shortest way to get to the open space students usually hang around at. If I get there on time, I'll be able see where she's heading.

Just as I'm about to turn the corner in the hallway someone runs into me like a bolt of lightning. A bunch of pages from various documents scatter all over the floor and we both crouch down to pick them up. " _Oh crap!_ I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone here..." mutters the girl reaching for the same sheet of paper that I'm reaching for. As our hands touch each other, I feel the same energetic charge like the last time we were so close.

She freezes momentarily and then lifts her head to look at my face, her eyes piercing my soul, holding me in place with an invisible force. I see her breathing get quicker and her cheeks flush red. Her eyes widen and her mouth pops open for a moment.

"…It's you again."

"I'm sorry."

She breaks her eye contact and is now nervously picking up the fallen pages quickly and stacking them in her arms. I hand her the rest of the sheets as we stand up; she's not looking at me, but at her feet.

"I'm Christian Grey."

She slowly lifts her head, looking at me through her lashes.

"Ana." She is staring at me, dazed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey girls, sorry I was gone for longer than planned. Life and all.**

 **Hope you like chapter seven! :)**

 **AND**

 **Your FEEDBACK is much appreciated it, as always. Leaving even one word in the comments makes a lot of difference!**

 **Mwah!**

 **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

I have had enough of men! _"I'm not interested in anyone",_ I want to scream at the top of my lungs. But nobody is listening. Kate especially.

Where did she find that guy, Jose, I've no idea. He's been such a pain, hanging around my dorm room, calling me non-stop. How can he think we are an item when we only went out for one night? Only once! Ugh!

I decided to do something about it. I have to tell him myself that he should stop this, whatever it is he is doing. And I was lucky he called today, asking to meet me. I accepted with one thing on my mind. My plan is to tell him we are not working out, and leave.

* * *

I'm standing outside the café for a few minutes, watching him. He said he would be waiting for me here. I have essays to write, work to do, I don't have time for this nonsense. But I have to it.

Finally, I take a deep breath and with my laptop under my arm, I open the door.

Inside I see rows of tables and Jose, sitting at the farthest table in the corner, is patiently waiting for me. There is a bottle of Coke on the table and two glasses, one of which is full. Clean shaven, wearing a fancy shirt, God, I hope he doesn't think we are on a date.

"Ana! You look great! How are you?" He stands up, and greets me.

"I'm fine, thank you. You?" I sit down opposite him at the table.

"I haven't been better!"

"Yeah, about that. I want to talk …"

"Ana," he pours me a glass of coke and continues. "It feels like everyone wants to have a piece of me! There's a demand for my photographs! My professor told me that in the past few days five people were interested in my work! Can you believe it?"

"That's really good but, listen, Jose, I'm not sure what you think is going on between us."

"Didn't you hear me? People want me, Ana!" He leans over the table, looking at me. "And if you play you cards right, well…"

"Jose, I don't want to play my cards right. There's nothing going on between us. I don't know where you got that idea. We haven't even kissed."

"You don't mean that," he reaches out to take my hand but I quickly pull it back. "I know you, Ana, more than you know yourself."

"You can't possibly say that. You've known me for two months, Jose. Not a day longer!" I stand up, ready to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Wherever I want!" I snap. "Jose, you are overstepping your boundaries!"

"But, Ana, I-I really like you! I'm sorry, okay?"

"Jose, I don't like you in that way! And I never will."

All of a sudden, he looks really hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have been so cruel. He stands up and dejectedly walks out as I sit back down in the chair.

I feel bad, but at the same time I'm very busy. This was the plan all along, anyway. He should have been told.

* * *

For the next half an hour I stayed at the café, hoping to get ahead with my essay but all I felt were people staring at me, judging me for being so harsh. Soon after I finished the first draft I was ready to go back to my room.

I needed to pee first, so I headed towards the restrooms.

It was there that I met _him._ Actually, it was in front of it. I bumped into this God like creature while I was texting Kate. I had to tell her what had happened between Jose and me so she knows what to say if she saw him. To stop encouraging him to think that we stand a chance.

But _him_. Oh God! I don't know where he came from? His grey eyes were so intense, and yet he didn't say a word. I ran away, looking back once, hoping he'd call me, or say something. I had to test him. But he was only, strangely, staring at me.

I ran to my room to leave my laptop and took the draft assignment I had printed it out previously with me. I had to take it to Ms. Radley when, again, destiny interfered. Or maybe it was my clumsiness. Either way, it felt good seeing _him_ again.

* * *

"I'm Christian Grey,"

"Ana,"

 _What a coincidence. Twice in less than ten minutes. I wouldn't mind doing this all day._

"I'm so sorry for running into you. Did I hurt you?"

"Um, no. I'm okay."

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee, Ana. It would be my way of saying I'm sorry," his stare is dominant, but there is warmth in his voice.

"S-sure," I smile, and then I remember I have to take the papers to Ms. Radley's office. "Um, why don't I meet you there, I have to drop these off first."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you at the Cafe."

I turn around and quickly run up to Ms. Radley's office. I could have done this while he was waiting for me but honestly, I had to create some space between us. And think what I am going to say to him. Or do. _Oh my God_.

On my way to the café I notice the difference from an hour ago. It's the same place I met Jose to tell him I'm not interested, and now, now…. I better wipe my drool.

"Ana!" I hear him shouting my name and I look around, on the other far side of the cafe, next to the wall, Christian Grey is sitting at a table. I smile, and wave.

As I swerve around the tables, heading in his direction he watches me with a slight smirk. His head is cocked, and I think he's checking me out, I'm not sure. By the time I reach him, the salacious look on his face is obvious.

"I'm glad you could make it," standing up, he places his hand on my lower back and kisses me on the cheek. I try to move away but his hand stays put.

"Sure," I say in a hushed tone.

I feel my heart beat speeding of a kiss?

"Ana, how do you like your coffee?" he stares at my lips, licking his while I sit down next to him.

"Um… C-coffee?"

He comes closer, leaning and whispering in my ear, "What exactly do you want to have?"

All of a sudden, I feel the hair prickle on my body. "Christian," I can barely breathe, "Cappucino, please."

"Cappucino it is," he places his hand on my bare knee, under the table, and squeezes it. "I'll get it right now."

I take a deep breath. I'm shaking. I observe him walking to the counter to order my coffee and coming back with it. I better have come to my senses.

"Here you are. It's hot, be careful," he passes me the drink.

"Thank you. You're not having one?"

"Not this time," he smirks and watches me while I take a few sips from the cup. He swallows as I do, and licks his lips after each gulp.

"Ana, how would you feel if I invite you for a ride in my car just now?"

"Um... I just met you. I don't know you at all."

"You know my name. I study and live at the UCLA, Delta Terrace Building B6, room 104A."

"Um… That's too much information."

"Why? I would like you to come in my room at some point in the future."

 _Is he serious?_ "Are you always this forward?"

His intense grey eyes are steady, controlling in a way.

"Only when I know what I want."

"Um, well it's not that simple."

"Why not? It's only a car ride."

 _Would I be crazy to go with him?_ I probably would. But I never do spontaneous things. My life is pre-planned. And, he does give off signs of something else.

"What if I don't need a ride?"

"What if you do?" He places his hand on my chin, lifting it, making me look at him. "Who makes that decision?"

 _At the first definite sign I stop breathing._

"Okay. Sure."

"Drink your coffee," he orders.

We walk outside of the café, and towards the parking lot, where all the cars are parked. With his hand firmly on the small of my back he guides me towards a red Porsche and opens the door for me. For a moment, I hesitate. _Where has my reason gone?_

"Let me just text my friend," I say, trying not to sound like I'm panicking and start typing words in my cell.

"You're safe with me, Ana. I promise you."

He gets inside his car, and orders me again, louder.

"Come on, get in,"

I obey.

He buckles his seatbelt, and then he does mine. Without any delay he ignites the red Porsche, honouring me and the crowd around us with the sound of its delicate purrs. We drive off the campus in silence.

I wait on him to say something, anything. He glances at me as much as the driving allows, and finally he speaks.

"Ana," his voice sends a forewarning down my spine, the tone promptly reminding me of the reason why I chose to join him.

 _My needs are strange. Those have never been sated. Does one ever tell another about them? No. One reads the signs._

I do nothing but sit still. My heart beats like I've been running for the past hour and my breathing is noticeably catching pace.

"Ana," his voice again, reverberates through me.

 _I look at him and scrutinize his every move. I want to be right. I need to be right._

His arms extend straight to the steering wheel, his legs, slightly spread and playing with the clutch, the gas and the brake pedal. His face is fixed on the road. Occasionally he throws a glance in my direction looking at my legs while raking his fingers through his wild hair and wetting his lips, undressing me with his eyes. In fact, in his eyes, I am already naked…saying that, I might as well be. I'm hot and my body is yearning for something. Something I've never had, but need as I need the air. His composed appearance makes me wonder if he knows what's going on in my head.

"How are you doing, Ana," his domineering, deep voice sends tremors all over my body.

I bite my lip. Quietly enduring the flutter in my stomach, I recline in the seat and tilt my head back, my movements in slow motion, creating havoc inside my body.

"Good," I whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one month? It must be a fluke!**

 **Here it is, hope you like chapter eight. It's short but sweet.**

* * *

 **AND**

* * *

 **Your FEEDBACK is much appreciated it, as always.**

 **Leaving even one word in the comments makes a lot of difference!**

* * *

 **Mwah!**

 **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Christian Grey**

The day goes by in a blur. I'm not really registering what is happening around me. My mind is occupied only by visions of the delectable Ana and what I want to do to her tonight.

Yesterday she played me in such an amazing way that I think she hides something. Something innocent and sweet and wicked. And delicious. Fuck! My cock strains in my jeans each time I think of her.

Nothing happened after I dropped her off last night. And I deliberately did nothing. She seemed like she craved me insanely during the car ride, and if I'm right, she'd crave me more today. Although that didn't stop me from jerking myself off three times this morning.

"Do you have any plans this evening, Ana?"

She looks at me dumbfounded, I'm standing outside her dorm room and I'm sure she's asking herself how do I know where she lives.

"Um, Hi. I don't believe so."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Sure," I hadn't realized before how much I love making her blush. "Where're we going?"

"A small place I know outside of the campus."

* * *

Well, that went better than I could have imagined. Yesterday I wished for her soft lips to have wrapped around my cock, in the car. Fuck! That would have been fucking awesome! My plan today is for little "shy" Ana to learn to devour my dick like a true artist of her craft. Fucking hell, she turns me on like no one else.

Is it pheromones? Whatever it is, I'm kind of glad she doesn't realize the effect she has on me. My whole body is craving her. I want to just bury myself deep inside of her and forget the world exists.

I realize we've stopped walking. She's standing by the car waiting for me to open the door. I love how her cheeks get pink as she realizes that I was just checking her out. I open the door for her, and she slides into her seat, her eyes glued to just below my waistline. Or is it me going mad? I close the door and go around to take my seat next to her.

Just like yesterday, she's sitting quietly in her seat, holding her knees tightly pressed, her hands folded on top of them. Is she turned on just as much as I am?

I reach across her and she inhales sharply, sinking back in the leather seat, her sweet breath falling on my cheek as I pull her safety belt to strap her in. Leaning in close to her ear I whisper, "Easy there, Ana."

* * *

The drive is short, and I don't have time to play my game. I really want to see if my gut feeling is right.

My hand is resting lightly at the small of her back, guiding her inside the restaurant. The way her hips move, I just want to rip that dress off of her and leave her there, begging. I bet she will. Or better yet, she'll love it.

The hostess takes us to a cosy candlelit table. From our seats, we have a great view of the raised podium where the cabaret dancers perform.

We sit down and Ana's attention is immediately drawn to the elaborate dance, while I have my gaze trained mostly on her. After a few minutes I look around, searching for our waiter and I'm shocked to see who's approaching our table. It's Miss Newman, and she's staring at Ana with a murderous look on her face.

 _Is she following me?_

I lift my hand in time to deflect the wine bottle thrown by her, just in time to stop it from knocking me out cold. The bottle smashes on the ground and the sound of breaking glass attracts the attention of every single person sitting at the nearby tables.

"What the fuck? Have you lost your mind?" I seethe though my teeth.

"Christian Grey! I'm sorry, it just slipped my hand. Good catch!" She smiles wickedly. "Professor Henderson needs to see you in his office tomorrow, two o'clock. Don't be late."

"Tell him I won't be coming!" I grab Miss Newman's arm but she twists her body, slipping out of my grasp.

"Tell him yourself," she says and disappears in the crowd.

I sit down all riled up and try to ease off my ragged breathing. _She nearly killed me_.

"Who was that?" Ana's sweet voice calms me down instantly.

"Professor Henderson's assistant."

"Did she get all the way here to tell you that he needs you? How did she know you were going to be here, anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Huh. Have you had something with her before?"

"Yeah. Not any more."

* * *

The energy we both felt before now it's gone. On our way back we drive in silence and when the car stops, we just sit quietly looking into the darkness of the night. The night turned out unlike I hoped for. Finally, I turn to her and, reaching with my hand out, I stroke her cheek.

"Will I see you again? Please say yes."

"It looks like you have some things to clear up with your...um…"

"Nobody. She's nobody."

"Um, maybe we should take things slow."

"Is that what you really want?"

"I…"

"We can take it slow if you want. Just give me your word that you won't run," I search her eyes for any signs of rejection, but there appears to be none.

"I promise," she places her hand on top of mine and holds it against her cheek for a while longer, enjoying the serene moment, and then bringing it to her lips she kisses my knuckles and lets it drop at my side. Turning towards the door she starts to get out but then stops and closing the door again, she turns back to me.

"Do you think Professor Henderson really needs you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

"So you're going to see him? Her?"

"I have to make sure she knows where her place is." I lean closer and feel faint from her scent as I whisper in her ear, "Stop thinking about her. let me take you to your room now."

"I think that would be the opposite of going slow. Perhaps next time. Good night, Christian," she whispers, and then in a second she unbuckles her seatbelt and leaves the car, hurrying into the building. Her absence is ripping my insides like a sudden vacuum.

"Good night, Ana," I mutter to the empty seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three chapters in one month? I'm too good to you, right?**

 **Short but sweet, here's chapter nine.**

* * *

 **AND as always**

* * *

 **Please please please give me your FEEDBACK! It's always much appreciated it.**

 **Leaving even one word in the comments makes a lot of difference!**

* * *

 **Mwah!**

 **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Ana**

Christian is standing outside the elevator at my lecture hall building and it's not even eight o'clock. Does he follow me now? We agreed to take it slow. In all honesty I didn't want that but that woman last night ruined everything. I was observing him all night after. I think he does have what I crave. I saw his anger, I recognized the rawness inside him. It flared something imminent between my thighs. Christian is all I need, I'm sure. But how to approach him? What to say? God, I never thought masturbating would save me. I had to do it last night. The last few days around him I felt like a charged atom. I'm glad I did it because right now I radiate serenity. I am almost certain his sexual beams cannot penetrate my aura.

"Ana?" He seems surprised.

"Christian," I nod and look blankly at the flashing lights above the elevator doors.

He's observing my face and then, my body, making me nervous. I don't know how long my sexual shield will last. Out of the corner of my eye I see him, trying to gauge me. He tilts his head, perfectly aware I can see him.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," I look directly at him. "I did."

We stare at each other for a moment, and brazenly, his eyes dart to my breasts and lower, scanning my body from top to bottom.

Rabbles of butterflies abruptly awaken in my chest, fluttering chaotically, arousing my body. My throat is parched; I swallow and take a step back. _He's testing me._

"Ana, I know we said we'll take it slow, and we will, I promise you that. But," I look at the metallic doors of the elevator, waiting for them to open. The moment I hear 'ping' I run into them, forgetting he is here for the same reason. With my back to him, I watch him saunter inside through the mirror. "You see, there's something inside you that calls to me."

I turn around, and before I have time to do anything he leans forward, pressing me with his body. He caresses my ear with his mouth, intoxicating my senses.

"Ana….," he whispers. His soothing voice makes me tilt my head into his. Knowing perfectly well he can't see me, my eyes close instinctively, giving in, my chest rising higher with each breath I take. I don't know what he intends to do to me but whatever it is, I'll let him. "You need me more than I need you."

My face is already turned into him and our cheeks are touching softly when I open my eyes, and look at him.

"I do," my lower lip is flaring red from biting it. He is coming closer yet again. His breath, a warm gust of air on my face, sweet and eager, is ravishing me slowly. The vibrations of his vocal chords send tremors down my spine.

"Now, what shall we do about that?"

The heat coming off his body is smothering me. I am hot and needy.

Jolted by the elevator doors, we both stand straight. I see Christian deviously smirking and, observing a gap among the students waiting to get in, he shoots off in a business-like style, not looking at anyone. Out from under his spell, I pull myself together and exit with the same vigor as he did. Or at least that's what I attempt. My day was not supposed to be like this.

I push through the crowd and enter my lecture room. The room is just like any other. But today strangely it has too many of us attending. It's packed, and hot. There is something wrong with the heating, it's thirty degrees inside.

I set on standing and I know it's not been a full ten minutes when I realise I'm not going to last long today. I'm sweating. I can barely breathe.

"Ana, over here," I see Christian at the far corner of the room waving at me as if nothing happened in the elevator, and points to an empty seat.

I walk over to where he is, and sit next to him. Nothing could happen now I know, but the proximity just drives me crazy. My heart is pounding hard. I swallow and, feeling uncomfortable, I bite my lower lip. He regards me directly and his stare glides down to my mouth. He licks his lips slowly, tormenting me, deliberately making me heady.

"Ana…." His eyes progress down to my cleavage, undoing my buttons, descending into my core. I notice that a few buttons on my shirt have become undone in the heat, and my white lacy bra is clearly visible. I'm sweating. My face is glowing and my neckline shimmering in the heat. _D_ _amn this heat!_

He looks into my eyes again, and smirks. As if he knows, my nipples, now pebbled are chafing inside my bra. My breathing is shallow. My breasts are mounting with each breath I take, craving...anything that would inflate this sensation.

"Open your legs," he whispers.

I can't speak. He's stimulating me in an unusual way, captivating me with his predatory hold over me. My legs disobey me, opening up as much as my skirt allows. _Thank god for the seat in front!_

"Wider."

Another soft but forceful order followed by a delicious lick of his luscious lips, now shameless and lustful, carries ripples of pleasure in my groin.

I glance at the people around me, bite my lower lip, and then fix my skirt, and sit better in my seat. _I'm going crazy._ The heat coming off my panties can be felt miles away. A wave of moisture overwhelms me and I cannot contain it, it overflows, exciting my throbbing folds, now sore for touch. The apex at the top of my legs is burning, setting fire to my groin.

Trying not to disturb anything, he bends down to what seems to me is trying to tie his shoe lace, but I see him inhaling profoundly.

"I can smell you from here," his voice barren, talking more to himself than me.

Then he comes up and, in the heat he gently blows on my breasts, cooling me off, closing in on my lips and I can feel his breath on my face.

"Are you aroused?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes," I hear myself say.

"I think I want to fuck you now."

"Okay." _What is with me?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy 1st of March!**

 **Here is the next chapter, their morning together.**

 **Mwah!**

 **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Ana**

We leave mid-lesson and I take him to my dorm room, in silence. I'm shaking, my heart is beating like I've been running. Lucky for me Kate is at class and the room is empty.

I glance at my kitchenette, at the far end of the room. I leave him standing by the window as I go to pour myself a drink. _Yes,_ _I need a drink at this time of the day._

"You're having a drink?"

"I am," I open the cupboard and take out a glass. Then I reach for the fridge door to open it.

"Ana, I want you sober."

His voice is all of sudden deeper, and darker. It takes me a few moments before I reply.

"Why is that?"

Acting nonchalant, the butterflies in my belly flutter around like crazy but nevertheless, I pull the bottle of white wine from the fridge and slowly I pour myself a glass, steadying my hand.

In an instant he's next to me; he takes the glass from my hand and places it on the kitchen top.

"You tell me."

I remain still, as if I expected all of this, afraid to move or to resist him. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he gently turns me around, away from him. I'm staring at my fridge right now and, knowing he can't see me, I close my eyes, fully surrendering to the moment.

"Do you think you're sober enough?"

I nod but I'm sure he hasn't seen me. His hands slide down the sides of my body, delectably tracing my curves.

Then he reaches for the hem of my dress and he starts tugging it gently up. His palms, now gliding up my body, feel warm and smooth on my skin.

It's been a while since I've felt anyone's hands on me. Wanton, and impatient, I turn around, searching for his lips; I want him, I want whatever he has planned for me. I've never had anyone watching me with such a debauched promise in his eyes. _I want some of that!_

He smirks at my frustration and continues, reaching my waist; his thumbs entering my red zone. Slowly he grazes the sides of my breasts as carnal need whirls in my head. Again, impatiently I lift my arms and allow my dress to be lifted over my head, and dropped down on the floor.

He's watching my every move like a hawk; his eyes never leave mine, even though I'm standing naked in front of him bar my white panties. Then he takes a step back and takes his t-shirt off; the lean, perfect ridges of his stomach muscles suddenly are all I see.

"Kiss me," I plead, I'm not used to standing naked in front of anyone, but he just reaches out with his hand and runs his thumb over my lips; he glides it across, slowly wetting it with my saliva and then inserts it in my mouth. I've never pleased anyone orally before and I'm not sure what he wants but with my insides on fire, my body is my beacon, it walks the path that he's crafting. How he does it I cannot comprehend.

"Shh.."

He takes his wet thumb out of my mouth and, glides it from my shoulder down to and over my left breast, softly touching my skin but skipping past my pebbled nipple deliberately. He does the same with my other breast and by now, fuck, I've arched my back so much it hurts.

I can't take this anymore; I take his hand and guide it to my breast.

"Touch me."

I take his other hand and place it on my other breast.

"Don't you want me?"

"Too much."

"Then why…"

"What's the rush?" he whispers.

With his hands on my breasts, he starts kneading them gently; my hardened nipples rub against his palms, but they need more. I close my eyes and tilt my head sideways, accentuating my neck, hoping he'll get the message. I smile when I feel his hot lips on my skin. Each little kiss feels like a winter flower coming in bloom under his touch. Last thing I sense with my eyes closed are his fingers, tangling in my hair as he pulls my head toward him. The moment our eyes meet and I start drowning inside them, a sharp slap over my breast, followed by a tug wakes me up, rouses me; I clench my teeth and moan.

Breathing rapidly, I'm not sure what just happened but the foreign flash burn that ensues inside my body is something I want more of.

Another slap over my other breast, followed by a long tug makes me lose my mind even more.

"Hi," he says darkly.

Everything slows down again. He hovers over my lips, inhaling the air I breathe, waiting for me to part my mouth, and he kisses me, our tongues entwining into an unhurried dance.

He holds my body with his kiss, and guides me backwards towards my bed. In one hand he cups my breast and kneads it tenderly. Then he squeezes my nipple again, tug it until I moan in pain before letting it go.

I feel as if he fucked me already, but he only just touched me. I knew he had what I needed.

Having stopped by the bed, he tosses the pillow on the floor.

"Come here," he takes my hand. "Lie next to me."

I lay on my back as he positions himself between my legs, straightening up his enormous bulge... and rubbing it a few times. Then he starts shimming my panties off. But instead of chucking them aside, he brings them against his face and inhales my scent so deeply, I die from embarrassment.

"Um…You didn't have to do that."

"I had to. You drive me crazy, Ana."

I watch him as he goes down, toward my mound; he must be able to feel my trembling. I close my eyes and fully surrender to the moment. My arousal can be smelled miles away.

His hands rather forcefully grab my thighs from underneath and lift my legs up, spreading me open for him.

"Fuck me. You are one horny girl, Ana, aren't you?"

I open my eyes and see him admiring whatever it is there, between my legs. I wish he'd get on with it. I'm fucking losing it spread open like this. Then, rather quickly, and before I know what is going to happen he releases my left thigh and pinches my folds together.

His eyes land on me as I start fidgeting; his hand feels hot against my pussy but I need friction. Anything.

"Yeah, I know you are..."

I whine as I fidget more under his strength.

"Do you think you can come for me, like this?"

I don't wait; wanton, I scrunch the sheets on the bed with my hands, for balance, and start gyrating against his hand, but only a little as he holds me painfully still, and closed. My juices have seeped through, my pussy has become slippery even for him to hold and I use that, I use anything to get him to let go. I've let him inside my mind and now it's my body's turn.

"Fuck! Y-you're too hot…!.I can't do this! I fucking need to fuck you first!"

He releases his grip and hurriedly climbs on top of me. Unzipping his jeans, his cock springs out, ready for action. From his back pocket he produces a rubber, then he tears it with his teeth; he rolls it down with one hand; his eyes never leaving mine.

I'm in a hurry too. I wrap my legs around his body and I lift my hips slightly, allowing him access. With his hand he nests his head in the slit and very slowly slides it in, stretching my walls as he pushes deep inside.

His groan sounds like he's going through a personal redemption in his own hell. And me? I'm in seventh heaven, flying, my body has had an awakening of its own kind. Eyes half cast, I immerse myself in his bottomless grey pools, ready to enter his hell and never leave, ever.

Hanging above me, he places his elbows on each side of my head and pulls out. My body rebels and follows him up.

"Dance for me, Ana," he regards me with hooded eyes.

"D-dance?"

"Yes. You fuck me, baby. Take us to heaven. I need to be inside of you right now."

We stare at each other while I hungrily start thrusting upwards. His eyes close and his nostrils flare. Incredibly, he's controlling himself. I manage to do four-five heavenly thrusts, when, all of a sudden he looks at me, gritting his teeth. His eyes feel like a total eclipse is emerging in front of me.

"Fuck it!"

Grabbing my thighs from underneath, he lifts my legs up, nearly to my head, and starts thrusting to the hilt, each time groaning really loud. I mirror his sounds. He pulls it out fully, and in again. His rhythmical pounding picks up speed, his groans becoming louder; it feels as if our bodies are merging. I'm holding him tight as he pounds me harder and deeper. An eruption is coming as my moans sync with his groans.

"Ana... Wh-what…The… Fuck!"

He buries his head into my neck and rams our bodies together harder, allowing me to feel the rush of his tide and ride the waves of my own orgasmic heaven. His body shakes while these waves of pleasure crash against my shore, the veins on his cock, the pumping, the spurting of his spawn creates a culmination of feelings I never want to end.

Our bodies are entwined and his head is buried in my neck; his breathing is easing off. He leans back on his forearms, his face glistening with sweat as he gently takes my wrists and holds them above my head.

"What spell have you cast on me, Ana?"

Spell? _It has to be other way around._

I try to move, to pull my hands down but he's holding me tight. Our eyes lock and I see him raising his eyebrow at me.

"I'm not finished with you, wild thing."

"You're not?"

He leans down and at first sucks, then bites my hardened nipple between his teeth. _Fuck me!_ He tugs it up, and my body with him until I cannot arch my back anymore. Until I scream and he lets go.

There's that funny feeling between my legs, wet fire burning.

"You liked that?"

I nod. _I love that._

He does the same to my other nipple, but this time I wiggle harder under him. Being held as he takes his turn on parts of my body, it drives me crazy.

"Then you're going to like," he kisses my shoulder, whispering over my skin, "What I plan for you next."

"What's that?"

"I'll tie your hands, spank your bottom, tease you until I have life in me… and then…who knows? I may even fuck you."

"Promise?"

Sparks flying out of his eyes, light up his whole face.

"Ana, be careful what you wish for."

I lift my head to kiss him and at the same time I wriggle, trying to awkwardly pull off him. He releases my hands to hold on to the condom and so I manage to push him off and run away. Free from under his weight I'm up on my feet, albeit stark naked; I grin victoriously.

"You did not just do that," he scolds, but I see a hidden smirk behind his pose. He uses the moment to take the condom off and carefully ties it in a knot; all the while watching me in silence like a hawk.

"You can say what you want but we both know what happened!" I giggle; wary he may do something.

"Where's your bin?"

"Give it here, I'll throw it out."

Just as I reach out with my hand he throws the rubber on the floor and grabs my wrist quickly.

"Now what are you going to do?" he laughs, but his voice has a scary tone. "Do you want to know what happens to girls who take liberties with me?"

"You wouldn't!" I laugh and struggle to get away but this time he holds me tighter than before. "Don't you dare!"

He throws me on the bed again, face down. Then he spreads my legs, as much as he can while I thrash about and defy him.

"They get either their bottom spanked,"

He pushes my head forward so I don't see what he is doing.

"No! I don't want that, please!"

"Or their bottom…"

I feel his hands on my butt cheeks, parting them and before I get the chance to look back and see what's happening, I sense his tongue over my ….my…..my. Fuck, that's not my…

"Ohhhhh…. Fuck!" he's not holding me any longer. I become putty in his hands instantly because I've never had what he's doing done to me before. Ever! Does this…is this… actually …can it be done? I even help him out by raising my bottom slightly.

"That's my girl," I hear his distorted words through my already lost comprehension.

I moan, whine actually, long and loud, and reach back with my hand to hold his head there. To guide him.

"Don't stop. Don't you ever stop that…ahhhh!"

"Raise up on your knees, baby. Let me have more."

I don't need any more guidance. Instantly I'm on my knees, my bottom perked up to assist him. I slightly sway left and right, and then go up and down. Helping him get to everything down there. To devour me as much as he wants to.

"F-f-fuuuck, f-fuuck, Fuck..yes, yees, yeeesss!" and finally, I feel it! I feel a sacred orgasmic surge ripping through my body, new sensations never conceivable before, making me oblivious of the noises I make and the air humping I do. This debauched act is something new …something so fucked up I'm ready to slave for the rest of my life to get this over and over.

"Scream for me, baby! Tell me how much you want this!"

I am lost in the long wail that's ripped from my throat, every single nerve ending is responding to his tongue, to his desire, to his fingers gripping my hips tight and moving them at his pace.

And after a while of floating through space, when my wail turns into a whimper, when I'm aware of him in the room, I come back down to earth and inhale.

"Wh-what the fuck was t-that?"

"If I knew you'd be this delicious, I'd have started with it."

With my cheek flat on the bed, I pant, taking deep breaths, completely out of my mind.

"You-you could've … just asked, I'd have let you immediately."

He picks up a pillow from the floor and lies down next to me.

"Come here," his arm is outstretched, his chest so inviting but I can't move. I don't want to move. I've had a heavenly experience a few moments ago; I don't want to give it up just like that by moving from the position that brought my paradise to me.

"I take it you haven't had this done to you before."

I grin. "Uh-uh."

"Fuck, Ana, where have you been? Hiding?"

I nod and start to make small movements, to readjust my position, to snuggle into his embrace.

"I bet you'll never forget me now."

"Trust me, you'll definitely be remembered."

* * *

 **Your FEEDBACK is much appreciated it, as always.**

 **Leaving even one word in the comments makes a lot of difference!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey girls, I hope you are ready for the next chapter.**

 **Mwah!**

 **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

I sense him dozing off as he strokes my shoulder with the back of his hand. I'm too excited to close my eyes. _Is he the one I've been looking for?_ He feels right. His peaceful breathing, his arm wrapped around my body, his masculine, distinct, heady scent; fuck, he still has his jeans on.

"Do you want coffee?" I hear his raspy voice. I turn to him, his grey eyes soothe me.

"Yes," I smile.

He rolls over, wraps both arms around me and pulls me closer, completely swaddling my body with his. His knee is over my thighs and he burrows his head into my neck.

"Give me a moment, and I'll make some."

The sun shining through the window wakes me _. Or is it the smell of freshly roasted beans?_ Did we oversleep? I have classes today all day.

I glance at the time, it's noon. I see Christian, wearing his jeans, nothing else, and sitting on the window ledge. He's talking to someone on the phone with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Nothing is happening to me, Kenny! Leave it!" Christian barely suppresses his anger while he listens to what the other person has to say. "I'm at her place. Yes! What are you, the police?"

He talks in hushed tones but I can hear him clearly.

"You know what, fuck you, and fuck all this! What if I don't want to?! I said she's mine!"

"This is the first and last time I'm going to say it – do not even think about it. Remember that, Kenny."

The silence is eerie. On both sides.

"And don't act like an ass next time I call you."

The other person again interjects.

"Enough! I'll die before I let you," Christian cuts him off. Then he stands up and takes a long sip from his coffee.

"Fuck!" he curses, looking through the window. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Um…"

He looks back, and as if he had forgotten that the dorm rooms are small, he's stunned to see me wide awake and staring at him.

"How long have you been awake? Fuck!"

"Long enough. What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not."

"Look, I'm sorry you had to hear that conversation with my stupid friend," he looks into my eyes as he sits next to me on the bed. Grey and strangely comforting colour engulfs me.

"I'm fine. Really," I wrap my arms around him and allow myself to sink into his chest.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"In that case, come, the coffee is ready," he stands up.

"Please," I get up, too.

"Sit here."

He makes a space on the small table for me.

"Thank you. This is my favorite spot."

"I've noticed," he kisses my head as I sit down. He pours me a cup of coffee and passes it to me gently, making sure I've got the handle before letting it go.

"Do you have any classes today?"

"Yes," I take sip of the heavenly substance.

"I want to see you again, soon," he says with longing in his grey eyes.

"I'd like that."

"I want to fuck you again, too."

My smile is interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

He doesn't let me answer it.

"I'll get this."

He walks up to the door and opens is, but from where I'm sitting I can't see who it is. Christian has his back to me, and talking to someone on the other side of the door.

"What the fuck? How did you... What the hell you're doing here?" Muffled sounds come back but I recognize a stern, hushed tone. "Answer me," I move my head to see him better, and notice he's talking through his teeth, his facial expression frightening me.

 _Who is he talking to?_ I stand up and the moment he notices me, he lifts his hand, his palm open in my direction, gesturing me to stop. I stop but I can hear quiet sobbing now.

"I...I...thought ..." a voice answers on the other side of the door.

"And what have I said about thinking?" His lips are in a straight line, his nostrils flared.

"I'll do that if you come back," cowed, she sniffles. "I'll do anything."

"It's too late Miss Newman. I don't want to see you again," he's losing his patience.

"You know Kenny has his eyes on your girl, too. You better watch him like a hawk."

"Leave. Now."

"What's her name?"

Christian looks away in frustration, perfectly aware I'm there and listening to him. He replies firmly, looking directly at the person standing in front of him. "None of your god damn business."

He slams the door in her face, cutting off the sound. _Miss Newman?_ _Kenny?_ it's like all the fucking went out of the window. I thought I was special to him. _What is going on?_

He looks at me vacantly and then gently places a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. With the palm of his hand he touches my cheek and I tilt my head into it.

"Christian…"

"Shh..."

* * *

 **Your FEEDBACK is much appreciated it, as always.**

 **Leaving even one word in the comments makes a lot of difference!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you are ready for the next chapter.**

 **Mwah!**

 **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Anastasia**

Christian left soon after he sent Miss Newman on her way, when he slammed the door in her face. He seemed upset. Or he may not have been. I couldn't read his face.

And me? I got dressed, and have been lying on my bed with my clothes on for god knows how long. Thinking about what transpired between us, and after. And I must have fallen asleep when a noise, someone fiddling at the door, wakes me up. Perhaps it's Christian; I open my eyes immediately and listen intently.

There it is again. But…it can't be him. Someone is trying to work the lock. I quickly get up, and stand by the front door. I look through the peep hole – _it's Jose_. He's trying to get inside. _What the hell?_

"What are you trying to do, Jose?" my voice is deep, raw, I'm hoping to startle him. And I do - I hear him jumping and falling.

"What does it look like?" he bangs on the door with his fist, irritated I scared him. "I'm getting inside!" I'm alarmed by his maddening voice.

"You don't live here, Jose! Are you drunk?" I continue, my voice firm but what am I trying to do? Scare him? It's me who's petrified! Everyone is at class and I know I'm all alone in the dorm.

He hammers on the door with both fists. "Open the door, Ana! Open it!" he starts banging.

"Jose, what do you want?"

"I want _you_! You've been leading me on for months and at the end, I don't get to fuck you? _Fuck You!_ I am going to fuck you right now! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Jose, I'm calling the campus security right now! They'll expel you from UCLA and the police will lock you up! _Back off!_ "

"Security? Fuck you, Ana! Nothing scares me! Not the security, or anyone else! You can fucking go and say that to your fuck buddy, if you want!"

 _Wha..._

"Yeah, you heard me, you bitch!" Jose continues. "I know all about you and your boyfriend! _"Dance for me Ana!" "Fuck me, baby!"_ How can you be so stupid and fall for that? You were even begging him to touch you! I heard it all, Ana! And you know what? You make me sick! But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get me some pussy right after I open this door! Open it, dammit! It's going to be better for both of us if you do what I say! You like that, right? Me telling you what to do!"

 _What the hell?_

 _Christian!_ I quickly run to where I left my bag and upon finding it, I pull out my cell. I haven't dialled anyone's number this fast. I'm calling him, I don't care; by the time the campus security responds it might be too late.

The line rings and rings and… _Where is he?_ There's no reply.

"Open the damn door, Ana!" I hear his vile voice again and I honestly think this is it! This is the end! My hands are shaking but I don't give up. I persistently dial Christian's number hoping he'll pick it up in time.

Amid all the commotion, I hear someone's voice calling Jose. They argue over something and I hear a door slamming. It has to be the hallway door. Then silence. Eerie silence.

I'm expecting to see Jose stabbing the door with a large knife any moment now. But it seems like he's gone. However I dare not open the door. I'm shaking, I'm scared. Could that have been Jose's roommate that saved me?

Trembling inside, I take a few steps backwards and sit on my bed, my shoulders drooping. I actually feel it inside, my breakdown. The sea of despair is dragging me slowly under its crushing waves; I've started to cry, my deep painful sobs punctuating the silence. My vision blurs from the tears and from the adrenaline, dispersing slowly in my blood and I lie in my bed. How did he know? It only happened this morning. _Did Christian tell everyone?_ He wasn't reachable... Is that why he left so soon? I-I thought I was special. I sob into the sheets and only then do I hear my cell buzzing. Conveniently, it's Christian calling.

"Now that you fucked me, and told the world about it in details, please, leave me alone…," whispering thought my tears, I break down and sob. "Why did you do it? Was I part of some fraternity bet? _"_

"Ana, what are talking about?"

"Don't worry, as of today, I'm open for business. If your friends want a fuck, just send them my way. But you… I _never_ want to see you again."

* * *

I sob, my heart feels like it was run over by a train, a few times. _How could I be so stupid!_

With a ghastly pain in my stomach, one that will stay there for a long time, I start frantically cleaning my room. I have to get rid of his scent. The cup he drank his coffee from, gone. I'm hoping I'll wipe him out of my life for good.

But each time I remember the few hours we were intimate, I start sobbing, silently, until I have no more air in my lungs and then I start again, loud. But it has to be helping me. Why else would I want to cry so much? The hurt I want to expunge from my heart can only be erased by tears.

Christian kept ringing my cell and I kept ignoring him. After a while, he stopped. I'm sure he figured he can't pretend anymore.

The familiar tone ringing on my cell makes me step away from my pointless staring through the window. I pick it up and go back to where I was. It's Kate.

"Ana?"

"Yes," I sigh. I'll save my pretending for class tomorrow. Today I want to suffer openly. Kate will see through me anyway.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all morning!"

"I-I met this guy the other day. I really liked him, Kate. And he….," my voice is shaky, tears surge into my eyes, I cannot control them anymore.

"He what, Ana?"

"He… played me."

"The bastard!" she curses under breath. "Forget about him. So what if the fucker played you?"

"You're right, I should," I sniffle.

"Damn right you should. There's this guy in my class…"

"No need to set me up, Kate. I know of someone who wants to go out with me. I think his name is… Kenny."

* * *

 **Your FEEDBACK is much appreciated it, as always.**

 **Leaving even one word in the comments makes a lot of difference!**


End file.
